


【贺陆】向阳

by yukostarglobe



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukostarglobe/pseuds/yukostarglobe
Summary: Produce 101Japan衍生中本大贺x大水陆渡 / 小少爷x小花匠严重OOC预警 / 羽鞠妹妹全世界最可爱晚夏姐妹篇，不看也不影响剧情
Relationships: Nakamoto Taiga/Omizu Rikuto





	【贺陆】向阳

如果用一种植物来形容中本大贺，大水陆渡觉得，大概是花海里的向日葵。  
向阳而生，迎风绽放。炙热地燃烧着鲜亮的光芒。  
而平凡的自己，怎么也不可能是他的太阳。

大水陆渡的祖祖辈辈都是花匠。所以毫无疑问，高中毕业后，他也会和家里的所有人一样，继承手艺，一辈子靠打理花草谋生。  
后来，大水陆渡的父亲为了给全家更好的生活，独自坐火车去了东京，为当地为一名姓中本的企业家打理花园，待遇还算不错。在大水陆渡高中毕业的时候。父亲在一次意外中受伤，念及中本家一直以来的照顾，又抱着让孩子到大城市见见世面的目的，刚高中毕业、性格乖巧的老四陆渡就这样来到了东京。  
中本家有一儿一女，儿子叫中本大贺，女儿叫中本羽鞠，都是一等一的美人。尤其是长子，拥有令人艳羡的身高和模特一样的大长腿不说，还有一张巴掌大的小脸和清澈的双眼，比妹妹还要再精致几分。再听说他在本地偏差值最高的高中就读时，大水陆渡就更羡慕了，看看一身泥土的自己，想，这世界也未免这不公平了吧。

而此时，大水陆渡看着自己休息的小亭子里放着的礼盒，而中本大贺看着他。 

“你真的不知道吗？”中本大贺的眼睛一眨一眨的，跟大水陆渡说话的时候眼底满是认真，“羽鞠无论做什么事情都是风风火火大张旗鼓的，现在过情人节她给你送礼物的话能不让你知道？”  
大水陆渡打从来到了中本家，就整日里都在跟花园里的花花草草以及土壤打交道，他的活动区域也就那么大，自然是知道中本羽鞠刚才做了什么的。  
但是在他看到中本大贺的那张脸的时候，下意识地就选择了摇头。  
他不想让中本大贺觉得他是个随便收别人礼物的人，更何况礼物他也没有亲手接过来，只是大老远的看到了羽鞠往小亭子里放，没敢上前阻拦而已。  
“我……我真的不知道。”大水陆渡再次回答道。  
中本大贺看起来像是气得不轻的样子，他把巧克力从长椅上直接拿起来，两三下便将精致的包装给拆得干净。  
里面是最近新上市的新品巧克力，中本大贺给自己买都觉得心疼，但是中本羽鞠却买来送给大水陆渡当礼物。  
“你知不知道羽鞠对你安的什么心思？”中本大贺说话的同时喘着粗气，像是被气急了的样子。  
他知道羽鞠经常跑到花园找大水陆渡，有事的话就会一直在他的耳边叽叽喳喳说个不停，没事的话就坐在不远处揣着下巴静静的看着大水陆渡修剪花草树木，不知道的还以为他们是一对正爱恋的难舍难分的小情侣。  
大水陆渡将头低下去，只留给了中本大贺一个发旋。“我只是替爸爸来干点杂事，不敢去想什么感情的事。”  
“是不敢想？还是不敢承认？”中本大贺往前走了一步，两个人之间的距离更近了。大水陆渡没有抬头，就能感受到来自头顶的灼灼目光，像是要把他给烤熟一般，刺得他浑身灼痛。  
大水陆渡没说话。  
中本大贺当然知道大水陆渡是不会对自己那个妹妹有什么想法的，他生气不过就是因为大水陆渡这一声不吭的样子。  
在他的心里，大水陆渡是个向来温柔的人，是一个可以像一道光一样照进他心底最柔软的那一片领域的人。  
温柔本身没有错，温柔散发出来的光吸引着美好的人也没有错。  
可是错就错在，中本大贺想让这道光，只降临在自己的世界。  
偏偏大水陆渡像是一块木头一样，别说感受到他的感情了，就连跟他对视的时候都要快速的躲开，哪怕明知目光灼灼，中本大贺依旧觉得自己不能明白大水陆渡在害怕些什么。  
大水陆渡伸出手，从中本大贺的手里拿过巧克力和礼盒，用极小的声音说道：“我去把这些还回去。”  
“你真的听不懂我在说什么吗？”中本大贺一把拉过大水陆渡的胳膊，低吼道。  
大水陆渡觉得奇怪，明明是那么不客气的语气，但是他丝毫没有感觉到害怕，他抬起头，看清了中本大贺眼底的焦急和紧张，张了张嘴，还没来得及发出声音，就被中本大贺给堵了回去。  
以唇。

大水陆渡瞪大了眼睛，唇上的柔软就像是一根羽毛一样，搔的他心里又痒又不舒服。  
中本大贺也仿佛听到了自己的心跳声。  
这个吻短暂而急促，但是留在他们彼此唇上的温度是真真切切地的，以至于中本大贺被大水陆渡推开的时候，嘴角都带着没来得及收回去的笑。  
“大贺，你……”大水陆渡还没遇见过这样的事情，一时间瞠目结舌，不知道还说什么话才算是正确的。  
好在中本大贺虽然心里也挺紧张的，但是他还是很清楚自己做了什么的。  
“我的意思是——请和我交往吧。”  
中本大贺说话的时候由于太过紧张，不小心咬了一下自己的舌头，眼眶瞬间就溢满了生理性的泪水，倒是把不知情的大水陆渡给看的一愣一愣的。  
哪有人表白刚说出一句话就先把自己给感动哭的。  
大水陆渡想着想着，就没忍住笑了一下。  
在他还没想明白自己是在笑中本大贺眼底的泪，还是在笑被表白的自己的时候，中本大贺就再次眼里含着笑意，在他的眉心落下轻轻一个吻。  
“那、就当你同意了哦。”  
大水陆渡一愣——  
自己刚刚，是点头了吗？  
他扬起脸，对上中本大贺红红的脸颊和亮亮的眼睛，心里的柔软顿时化开。  
既然这样的话——  
那就当他是点头了吧。

中本羽鞠知道自己精心挑选的巧克力被自己的亲哥借花献佛、喜欢的男孩子变成了自己的嫂子，气得指着中本大贺的鼻子一通大吼——  
“偷我的家具，偷我的奶茶优惠券，现在连陆哥哥你都要偷，中本大贺你这个大坏蛋！！！”  
但是中本大贺完全没有放在心上，他现在可是高兴的不得了，接下来要做的就是行使羽鞠的使命——动不动就往花园跑。  
冰镇的西瓜一定要切好了端过去，在网上看到好看的衣服一定要买两件一模一样的亲眼看着对方穿上了才肯罢休，每天晚上定时定点的发信息给他讲自己在学校里发生的有趣的事情，以此来让那些大水陆渡没有经历过的时光，能在他的心头留下痕迹。

中本大贺即将高中毕业。  
但是他并没有因为高考的事情而冷落了大水陆渡，在放了暑假以后更是恨不得时时刻刻跟大水陆渡腻歪在一起。倒是大水陆渡经常会觉得不自在，不是眼神回避就是找借口缩短两个人的相处时间。以至于中本大贺经常会捧着脸委屈巴巴的问大水陆渡：“你是不是不爱我？”  
大水陆渡每次抿着嘴笑笑不说话，他觉得“爱”这个字他不敢说出来。  
毕竟中本大贺像是向日葵一样灿烂绽放，可自己不可能是他的太阳。

等大水陆渡真正给出回答的时候，是中本大贺的大学录取通知书到家里的那一天。

中本大贺喜滋滋的把大水陆渡拉到自己的房间，给他看自己的通知书。  
那是他从初中的时候就想要去的名校。  
中本大贺的情绪也感染到了大水陆渡，他由衷地为他高兴。于是他看着中本大贺，无比认真的问道：“大贺想要什么礼物吗？我买来送给你。”  
中本大贺歪着脑袋想了想，最后目光落在了大水陆渡的眼睛上，他咧开嘴笑了笑，紧张又期待——  
“如果……是你的话，可以吗？”  
他已经想了这一刻很久了，现在好不容易有机会说出来了，反倒是紧张的不行，甚至觉得那颗心脏都快要从嗓子眼蹦出来了。  
看到对方脸红红地低着头没有反应，自己的脸也烧得也更加厉害，暗自责备自己太心急。正在他准备转移话题的时候，他看到大水陆渡轻微地，点了一下头。  
中本大贺愣了3秒钟，直到注意到对方扭过脸去，连耳朵根都红了的羞涩的样子，才回过神来，开始手忙脚乱的脱衣服。

大水陆渡躺在床上，觉得自己的喘息声几乎快要把自己给震聋。  
他是紧张的，但是比起紧张，他知道自己也是爱眼前这个男孩子的，他既然已经开口答应了，就想要让他开心。  
中本大贺此时此刻正在大水陆渡的身后皱着眉头艰难的准备着进入大水陆渡的身体，但是两个人都是第一次，他几乎找不到顺利进入的姿势。  
大水陆渡的胳膊在床上撑的发麻，他本能的往下俯了一下身子，本想放松一下，没想到中本大贺却是眼前一亮，他腾出一只手捏上大水陆渡的臀部，“保持现在这个姿势别动。”  
大水陆渡吓了一跳，对于臀部突如其来的温热感觉到不适应，尽管已经涨红了脸，却还是听了中本大贺的话。  
中本大贺进入大水陆渡的一瞬间，大水陆渡疼的浑身紧绷了一下。生理性的眼泪立马就溢满了眼眶，他紧紧抓住床单的手指的骨节开始泛白，深入体内的疼痛感让他感受不到丝毫性带来的快乐。  
“疼吗？”中本大贺注意到大水陆渡后背的一层薄薄的冷汗，问这话的时候语气中有着轻轻的愧疚和紧张。  
“也没有……”大水陆渡努力的想让自己的声音听起来自然一点，但是刚一开口就下意识地咬着牙。他感觉到身后的人身形一顿，接着后穴处那片被填满的温热便抽了出去，下一秒，中本大贺的脸出现在了他的脸前。  
中本大贺的眼睛和脸蛋都是红红的，他的下身还裸露在空气中，被大水陆渡的余光看的一清二楚，后者的脸比中本大贺的更要红一些。中本大贺结结巴巴的学着成熟男人的样子伸出手揉了揉大水陆渡的头发，“对不起，我……我第一次，没经验，弄疼你了。”  
“没事。”大水陆渡勉强露出一个笑容，想要来安抚中本大贺，可是他笑得比哭还要难看。紧闭的后穴现在正火辣辣的疼，那种想合合不上，想打打不开的感觉，让他整个臀部的每个毛孔都跟着撕裂一般的疼。  
中本大贺知道大水陆渡这是在嘴硬。他大大的眼睛眨了眨，眼泪“刷”地一下就掉了下来。他责备自己怎么可以这么笨，都没有办法让对方舒服。  
看到中本大贺的眼泪，大水陆渡顿时慌了。他这么做都是想让他开心一点的，不想看到他的眼泪。于是干脆就伸出手扶着他的的下身，比划了好几下，然后硬生生的坐了下去。  
结果自己的眼泪也跟着出来了。真的好疼，比刚才还要疼。  
中本大贺吓了一跳，刚想说点什么，嘴唇就被大水陆渡给堵上了。  
大水陆渡笨拙的舌头轻轻的顶开中本大贺的牙关，舌尖刚探进去，就被中本大贺给含住了。中本大贺同时将手伸进大水陆渡的衣服，指腹在他的胸前打着圈，时不时碰到那个突起的小点点的时候也会让大水陆渡的眼底染上几分情欲的红。  
唇齿相交的两个人一点一点的摸索着，他们将注意力转移到唇间，下身的动作开始变得顺畅起来。中本大贺的动作不算快，坚硬的分身慢慢的研磨着大水陆渡的后穴，大水陆渡只觉得自己的腰间处一阵酸软，下一秒便呻吟出声。  
听到大水陆渡的呻吟声，中本大贺动作也开始渐渐大胆起来，腰间的动作越来越快，到后来他甚至开始兴奋起来。  
“哥哥真的好棒啊。”中本大贺故意说道。好像这么说，这场舒服的性爱就完全归功于大水陆渡了一样。  
两个人其实只有不到2岁的年龄差，但是这突然的亲昵称呼所带来的禁忌感还是让渐入佳境的大水陆渡的心跳得更厉害。他下意识地看向紧闭着的屋门，但是中本大贺并没有就此停下来，而是咬住了他的耳垂。“以后也想经常和哥哥做。”  
一再被叫“哥哥”激起了大水陆渡的羞耻心，他红着脸伸出手去捂住了中本大贺的嘴巴，俯在他的耳边带着微弱的喘息声轻声道：“别再叫了……”  
中本大贺的嘴角微微勾起，腰间又是一个用力。

暑假时光过得很快。  
要是问中本大贺有什么收获的话，那大概就是——  
“学会了怎么样做爱才会让哥哥舒服。”中本大贺看着大水陆渡一脸坏笑，说话的时候还把自己的脑袋给伸了过去。  
大水陆渡红着脸推开中本大贺的脑袋，顺手拿起他的书包塞进他的怀里，“快走吧，一会儿司机又要按喇叭了。”一边说一边把中本大贺往外面推去。中本大贺嬉皮笑脸的捂着嘴巴，走到门口的时候还不忘强调道——  
“我过几天就回来了，你不要太想我，但是也要记得想我。”  
大水陆渡看似应付实则心里甜蜜的点着头。  
送走了中本大贺以后，大水陆渡突然觉得连花园的剪刀拿起来都是冷冰冰的。可是现在明明是大夏天。

中本大贺的大学是一所在远郊的历史悠久的名校，尽管大水陆渡已经反复强调了来回是多么浪费时间，让中本大贺还不如趁这个时间在学校和同学们好好相处、或者多花点时间来看书学习，但是中本大贺还是执意时不时就要回来看看在家里的大水陆渡。  
这看似像异地恋但又不是异地恋的感情让大水陆渡心里的悸动越来越深。  
上了大学以后的中本大贺好像个子又高了一些，眉目间的稚气也开始渐渐褪去，看起来似乎比以前更加耀眼了，但是没变的是他对大水陆渡的浓烈爱意。每次他带着炙热的微笑奔向花园中正在打理花花草草的大水陆渡的时候，大水陆渡总会潜意识的想要躲开，但是事实却是张开双臂迎过去，扑进对方的怀里。  
大水陆渡听中本大贺跟他分享学校的事情的时候，嘴角始终带着浅浅的笑意。那是他从未触及过的世界。他羡慕中本大贺，却并不嫉妒。  
他希望中本大贺过的开心，哪怕那个让中本大贺开心的世界并没有他。  
中本大贺说到激动的时候，甚至会迎着太阳流汗，大水陆渡找遍全身的口袋也找不到一张纸巾，便伸出自己的手想给中本大贺擦汗，在看清楚自己手心上的尘土的时候又下意识地收回来，脸上挂着讪讪的笑容，“算了，你还是去洗把脸吧。”  
中本大贺看出了大水陆渡的局促，满脸认真的说道：“我不会嫌弃你的，陆。我从来没有过。”  
大水陆渡抿了抿嘴，把脸扭到一边，过了一会儿站起来准备继续工作，但是中本大贺也跟着站了起来，还紧紧的拉着大水陆渡的胳膊让他再多陪陪自己。  
或许是因为刚才的事情，大水陆渡脸上的神情略微有点不自然，他小声地说道：“我还要工作，你先自己玩。”  
“你可以不用工作的。”中本大贺立马接过话，“让我养你就好了。”中本大贺的本意是想告诉大水陆渡不用给自己那么大的压力，但是大水陆渡的脸色却立马就沉了下来，他几乎是甩开了中本大贺的手。  
“我跟你不一样，中本大贺君。”大水陆渡平时总是温柔地浅浅笑着的样子，很少用这样冷冰冰的眼神看人。  
“你是中本家的小少爷，你出生在起跑线上，而我不是，我再努力也站不到别人的起跑线上，但是这不代表我就会理所应当的接受别人的同情和施舍。也不需要。”  
说完这些话，大水陆渡头也不回的去花园的另一头修剪花草了。  
中本大贺张了张嘴，还没来得及开口解释，看到的就只剩下大水陆渡的背影了。  
中本大贺也知道这一直是大水陆渡的心结，他不说不代表他不介意，也知道他并没有恶意。  
可是……明明他也没有恶意啊，只是心疼他而已。  
中本大贺想着想着，还是没忍住抹起了眼泪。

一周了。  
一周没有来自于中本大贺的任何信息。  
现在轮到大水陆渡慌了。  
想了又想，最后等到中本大贺回家的那天，大水陆渡还是决定主动和中本大贺道歉。他买了中本大贺最喜欢的奶茶，甚至咬着牙买了两张迪士尼的门票。因为中本大贺说过想带他去玩，可是自己总是因为担心工作做不完推掉了。  
可是就在奶茶和门票终于递到中本大贺手里的时候，大水陆渡却眼前一黑，直接倒了过去。  
外面正是大太阳，他在网红奶茶店门口排了快两个小时的队，却连给自己买瓶冰饮料都舍不得。  
晕倒前恍惚看到的是中本大贺突然瞪大的眼睛和极度慌张的表情。 

等到大水陆渡再睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是中本大贺红红的眼眶，顿时觉得哭笑不得。  
“你怎么又哭了呀？”  
中本大贺深吸了一口气，眼睛一眨眼泪便落了下来。  
“你不知道你才是最重要的吗……呜呜呜……你要是为了一杯奶茶和两张门票出了点什么事，你让我怎么办啊呜呜呜……”  
中本大贺，19岁，大学生，身高182。此时却哭得像个小孩子。  
看到中本大贺越说越激动，哭到快噎住的样子，大水陆渡没有办法，只能捧着自己可爱又脆弱的小男朋友的脸，笨拙地给他擦眼泪，甚至还差点下床蹦三下表示自己身体真的很健康，就是刚才太阳晒得有点晕而已。对方的眼泪这才堪堪止住。 

于是第二天大水陆渡还是拖着中本大贺去了迪士尼，毕竟票都买了不能浪费。  
只是迪士尼里面明明这么大，竟然还能碰到认识的人，大水陆渡暗暗在心里感叹道这世界也太小了。

走到迪士尼门口的地球模型前时，中本大贺突然走过去，主动拍了一下站在喷泉前发呆的、穿着白色连帽运动服的男孩子的肩膀。  
对方回过头来，眼神从迷茫瞬间变成了惊讶。“大贺，你怎么在这里？”  
是一张非常漂亮的极具辨识度的混血颜。这张脸大水陆渡也是认识的，是中本大贺大学期间参加活动甄选活动时认识的INS网红A.rik，两个人在SNS上还互相上传过过合影。两个人的身高差和同样精致的容貌看起来非常般配。  
虽然大水陆渡从来没说过，但是其实他内心非常介意。大概这叫做“吃醋”，只是他自己不承认。 

中本大贺拉起大水陆渡的手，在对方的脸前晃了晃，“我来约会啊。”  
大水陆渡的心里软软的，于是看向对方的眼神没再那么有敌意，但是依旧带着疏离。只见对方露出一个了然的笑容。“真巧，我也是啊。” 

“对不起，让你等这么久！”  
随着底气十足的道歉声，一个穿得很成熟时尚的男孩子突然出现在了众人视线中。他把手中棉花糖递给了A.rik，“没有米老鼠了，高飞可以吗？”。后者很高兴的接下咬了一口，“这个我也喜欢，Aki总是知道我喜欢吃什么！”  
这个男孩中本大贺也是认识的，高中时隔壁学校舞蹈社的成员Aki，和自己同岁，不过比自己低一届，现在高中还没毕业，只不过没想到会和比他们两个年纪大了这么多的A.rik谈恋爱。

简短的寒暄了几句以后，相互挥手道别。  
A.rik正准备拉着Aki离开，但是想了想还是拍了拍大水陆渡的肩膀说道：“大贺是个很好的男孩子。他真的一直特别喜欢你。”  
特别喜欢。一直。  
大水陆渡细细的嚼着这句话。  
下一秒，中本大贺温热的气息便喷薄在他的耳边，“你看，大家都知道，我一直特别喜欢你。只喜欢你。” 

就像是照进我心里的光。

如果用一种植物来形容中本大贺，大水陆渡觉得，大概是花海里的向日葵。  
向阳而生，迎风绽放，永远炙热地燃烧着鲜亮的光芒。  
而平凡的自己，怎么也不可能是他的太阳。  
但是他所不知道的是，向日葵也意味着阳光、明亮，和爱得坦坦荡荡。

\-------The End-------


End file.
